


A Detective Inspector

by annie_reckson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Probably a good thing, considering. I’m betting he’d be absolute shite at it. Not like you, Greg.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>"Don’t be daft, you know you’re good.”</p><p>Greg chewed on his bottom lip, “Yeah, I guess I am pretty good.”</p><p>Sally looked at him with dark eyes, “Care to remind me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Detective Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based on a short story by Charles Bukowski called, "A Man". Because it's by Bukowski, the original has a much more aggressive and less sexy ending. Although just as open-ended.

Greg lolled his head over in the direction of the clock when he heard the knocking on the door. It was nearly one thirty in the morning, meaning only one person could be disturbing him. One person would know that he wasn't asleep yet. 

With a sigh, he set his whiskey down and heaved himself out of his armchair. The knocking had stopped, but he knew that didn’t necessarily mean that she’d left, only that she knew him well enough to know that he was on his way. He wasn’t sure if he liked that or not. His current rate of intoxication had his vision a bit blurry, but he could still make out the fuzzy shape of a smiling Sally Donovan when he opened the door. 

She brushed past him without an invitation and, noticing the whiskey bottle on the coffee table, poured herself a glass. Greg rubbed his hands over his face and sighed; Sally being over here at this time of night could only mean one thing. And it typically ended one way. And GOD was he tired.

When he spoke, he found that the alcohol had made his voice raspier, “So, I’m guessing you left him then?”

Sally plopped down in his armchair and grinned, “Oh you’re good, you’re not a detective are you?”

From the look of Sally’s clothes - dark skinny jeans and a plaid button-down - she’d been on a casual date when she’d finally had enough. That was how it always ended: Sally would date some schlump for a few weeks, complain about him constantly towards the end, something would inevitably happen to make her leave him for good, then she would head to Greg’s apartment to tell him about it. And sometimes - well, usually - actually, most of the time, other things. Things they never talked about once Sally left early the next morning.

Greg refilled his own glass and sat on the couch, “So what was it this time, then? What was his name...Todd?”

Sally scoffed and rolled her eyes, “No, Todd was the last one. This one was Brian.”

“Oh yeah, Todd was the one that called his mum everyday, yeah?”

“Ugh, no that was Chris. Don’t remind me. Todd shaved in my kitchen sink and never cleaned it out afterwards. Fucking disgusting.”

“So, Brian, then? What happened there?”

Of course, Greg already knew exactly why Sally had decided to pull the plug. She had done little more for the past week than complain about Brian’s strange habit of having formal, family pictures taken with his three corgis. Greg had unfortunately done a stakeout with her where she’d showed him a couple of them. And they were truly horrendous, matching sweaters and everything. As soon as he’d dropped her off at home afterwards, he’d restocked his whiskey, knowing the inevitable end was near. 

“-And _the SEX_ , Greg. It was the absolute worst. I don’t even know why I put up with it.”

Greg rested his head on his fist, the liquor was starting to make him feel light-headed, “Oh really?”

"He'd barely even touch me, Greg! I mean, he wouldn't hesitate to stick his dick there, but ask him to put his face between my legs and he'd get this disgusted look on his face," She chuckled darkly and jut her jaw out, "Tonight, yeah? I just got frustrated. He was trying all of his different ways of getting into my pants and I finally just yanked them off, spread my legs, and said 'Look at it! Touch it! Lick it, _for fuck's sake_!'

“And you know what he did? He fucking curled his lip and said ‘Eww. No.’ Can you believe that? Fucking grown man and he can’t handle a woman’s cunt.” She took another sip of whiskey and tongued around the rim of the glass, “Probably a good thing, considering. I’m betting he’d be absolute shite at it. Not like you, Greg.”

“Oh?”

"Don’t be daft, you know you’re good.”

Greg chewed on his bottom lip, “Yeah, I guess I am pretty good.”

Sally looked at him with dark eyes, “Care to remind me?” She asked as she spread her jean-clad legs open.

 _So it’ll be one of those nights after all,_ “So you’re saying you need reminding? Has all that bad sex made you forget?”

Sally raised an eyebrow, “If I say yes, will you put some stubble-burn on my thighs?”

Greg had barely gasped out an affirmative before Sally stood up and pulled him towards her. In a blink, she was back sitting in his armchair and he was on his knees in front of her. He took a sip from her glass and cheesily grinned as he licked the residual traces of whiskey from his top lip, causing a moan to escape from Sally. He began rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, each time inching closer to her groin until his thumbs were brushing over her clothed labia and her head was tilted back, mouth open. 

One hand skimmed up further to brush its way under her shirt and caress her breast as his other hand sloppily unbuttoned her jeans. She leaned up and helped him pull them down, carelessly kicking them off and away. Her skin was so much smoother than he remembered, he could have spent the whole night just caressing the skin between her knees and hips. But then, as he leaned closer to her, he caught the faintest hint of her scent and knew then that just touching her wouldn’t be enough. He brought his face down until he could nuzzle against the thin cotton that separated him from her most delicate area and mouth against it until the fabric was delightfully moist. 

Sally’s fingers dragged down his scalp and gripped his hair, “Greg...” She sighed, “You’re making me so wet, fuck, quit teasing me and do it. ”

Greg grinned and nipped against where he knew the clitoris had to be before leaning up enough to hook his fingers under her pants and drag them down her legs. The scent was even better with her cunt exposed and before her pants were past her knees, Greg found himself burying his face between her thighs. 

He sucked first, eager to taste the wetness that was covering her cunt. And the taste was incredible, slightly sour but heady, something that shouldn’t be as addictive as it was. His tongue was rough against her lips as it dragged upwards until he reached her clit and sucked on it as well. The fingers in his hair tightened as he flicked his tongue against the hardened nub, causing a grin to spread across his face. 

Desperate sounds were coming from above as he licked his way back down her folds and ran his tongue against her opening. After tasting the juices leaking out, he straightened his tongue and thrust it in and out of her pussy, gripping her thighs for leverage. He could feel her beginning to shake as her hips bucked up to meet his tongue’s movements. 

Then, suddenly, both hands were on his head forcing him down as her jerking became more erratic and his name spilled out of her mouth over and over. Once her grip relaxed, he enthusiastically licked up the ejaculate that covered her lips and most of his face until she pushed him away. He squeezed her thighs one more time before sitting up and wiping the come off his face. 

Sally tugged him up until his mouth messily met hers and a groan escaped as she tasted herself on his lips. Fingers were in his hair again, keeping him firmly against her. One hand traced its way down his chest towards his groin. She squeezed it briefly and seemed confused to find him only semi-hard.

Greg pulled back and smiled bashfully, "It's the whiskey. It makes it hard- I mean difficult."

Sally grinned and nuzzled against his neck, "I guess I'll just have to stick around until you sober up then, won't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> For less Bukowski and more pugs and Rupert Graves, you can always [follow me on Tumblr](http://somnambulipstick.tumblr.com)


End file.
